


Hate Me; Save Me

by StarlitGospels



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Plot With Porn, They're 19/21 in this, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitGospels/pseuds/StarlitGospels
Summary: It's been two years since Felix Fraldarius has vanished from the sights of the nobility. Two years of isolation in Fraldarius manor.Now it's time to go to a new home.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Hate Me; Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> [It's a good song and where I got the title from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1rHpUENpaU)

A hand ghosted across his shoulder, the omega stilling at the touch. A low hum filled the air and he drew in a breath, finding the heavy scent of spices cloying the air.

In a place like this, he knew he wouldn't be given the chance to figure out who was behind him, hands ghosting along his hips before they settled on his stomach.

He wanted to move as the person behind him held him still, their breath moving closer, a pair of lips resting on his shoulder.

With a brief moment of hesitation, the alpha sighed, pulling his mouth away from the omega's shoulder.

It was a common sensation in the stocks, that's what the omega had come to understand in the past two days. He could stay there, until an alpha decided he was the right fit and would take him.

Growing up, he had heard stories of the stocks, of the unpleasant bartering that happened there. Only the highest of nobles frequented the stocks, many looking for a second or third lover to take home, someone to breed at their convenience.

Once an alpha claimed the stock, they would be taken away, led to a private room where they would submit to the alpha, all the while blind, in both sight and scent.

The alphas knew why they were getting, looking at the plaques on the wall, the omega would be uncertain until they were in the alpha's home, placed where the alpha wanted.

And he would have no say, just as his father had confirmed he would have no say. In two years, he hadn't even heard from his friends, given no way to tell them, to alert them. He had been kept close, kept an eye on, ensured that he was fine.

Pure.

Pure for the moment of the alpha behind him letting out a low hum and for the soft lips to press against his shoulder again, to feel the hands move from his stomach up his chest, touching his nipples.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the hand move back down, He was wearing a muzzle, he knew that. A gag, so he would be silent with only the barest hints coming from him.

He was in no position to say, no position to move as the hands moved lower, slowly touching, tracing over a scar he had accidentally received during training once.

His body shuddered as it trailed down to his pelvis, the alpha letting out a huff, his breath moving the strands of hair from his neck.

There was a heat pooling between his legs and he whimpered, hearing a voice.

"That's a good one, got a crest in his blood. Only been here a handful of days, so the price is still high..."

The money that would be returned to his family upon his sale. He knew they didn't need it, knew that there were expectations placed on him, more since the tragedy. The hand stilled and he twitches as it presses down against his clit. He couldn't hear the response of the alpha behind him, even with the magic that let him know that the owner of the stocks was close by.

The owner in question laughed and he closed his eyes, feeling the fingers press against the folds, one finger sliding inside him. "Is that a deal then?"

He closed his eyes as the finger slide in bending and he felt his stomach jostle. The alpha had a hand up, pressing into the omega's hair, sliding his fingers through it as his other hand pressed deeper into his folds, a second finger entering.

The omega gave a whine, the heat rushing through him once more. The hormones that were pumped into the air made the heat stronger, faster. The owner was laughing again, answering a question he couldn't hair.

He whined again as the Alpha left him, another pair of hands moving to his shoulders before moving down, releasing him from the stocks. For the first time in three days, he stood straight, his eyes flashing. He still couldn't see but he felt the push on his side, the prod of a metal stick and he was herded down the hall.

Cold flooded him as he was lead from the stocks to another building, the cold bite of winter prickling him and then he was inside another building, hands guiding him to a bed, positioning him against it, touching him.

Soon, the extra hands left and he was alone in the room, the same spices lingering in the air, masking anything else. He shifted, his feet spread, his hands placed on the bed to hold him. The door opened and he wanted to look, the darkness still pressing on him and he whined when he felt a hand placed on his neck.

It was a warning, the hand forcing him to turn unseeing eyes back to the bed. The same press of hands glided over his body, resting on his hips before one delve down, finding the entrance. Two fingers were shoved in, the man rough in his movements before his hand was taken away, leaving him feeling too empty.

He rocked his hips, his head swimming as the alpha moved to press lips back against his shoulder, moving upwards to bite his ear.

After two years of being untouched, the omega whined, rocking harder and feeling the bulge. There was movement and then he grunted, feeling the pain flare through him, spreading upwards as the alpha pulled him close, one hand pressing against his chest.

The omega whined as the alpha thrusted, the smallest of whines dropping from his mouth before he lowered his head to the bed, bracing himself with his forearms.

The alpha huffed over him, each thrust of the cock dragging the omega along with it, tears pulling in his eyes. The taste of electricity ghosted in the air, his breath hitching as the omega moved his teeth from his ear to his neck, his teeth sharp against his skin.

Felix shuddered as they sank in, his heart pounding in time with the alpha's thrusts. The heat swelled in him and he pressed his face against the sheets, body tense before the alpha came, his knot swelling.

The alpha shifted his hand down, lowering Felix to the bed. The omega tensed, breath quickening as the alpha nuzzled his neck, hands shifting down to his hips. They stayed like that til the alpha's knot deflated, Felix limp as he stared at nothing.

***

It would be three days before Felix would see or truly hear again, the spell wearing away slowly as the alpha cared for him, feeding him, cuddling him.

They had returned to his home two days prior and Felix hadn't been out of his sight much. There was always a hand on him, touching him, brushing against his skin.

The alpha never touched him sexually after that first time, even when Feilx could feel him at night, the hardness nestled between him.

On that third day, his vision would come back to him slowly.

He could see shapes first, murky in the depths.

Then, he could see a bit of color bleeding in and the murkiness became just a touch muddier with the colors before they started to focus, distant and fuzzy.

It would be soft, then, everything blurred after only an inch from his face. When it snapped back to full clarity, he heard a soft breathing, Felix squinting at the wall. The hand he had grown so used to ghosting against him moved, fingers trailing up to his hip from his thigh.

If he turned around, he could see what sort of person bought him. The fear settled within him and he shut his eyes, face pressed into the sheets. The hand on his hip stilled and Felix froze, hearing the sight.

The alpha shifted, drawing away slowly, his hand trailing up to tuck hair behind Felix's hair before the weight left the bed, the footsteps and the door opening then shutting rang in his ears. He twisted his head ever so slightly to stare at the door, his breath catching as he was left alone.

He wasn't alone long before the alpha returned, his voice muffled. Felix shifted, letting only a sliver of his face be seen as the man moved, setting the food on the table.

He cleared his throat, Felix hearing as his hands were clasped behind his back.

"You're welcome to hate me, if you want."

The voice sent a shiver down Felix's spine. It sounded so familiar and yet...

"When Dimitri heard, he wanted to tear Rodrigue's throat out."

The voice drifted closer and Felix stiffened, hair slipping down his face.

"Only, since he and Ingrid..."

Felix curled in on himself, drawing his knees to his chest.

"I wasn't bonded and, well..."

The alpha sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I won't hurt you again, Felix. I didn't want to hurt you."

Felix drew in a breath. Sylvain sat down on the edge of his bed, holding his hand awkwardly above Felix's head. He settled it on his head, drawing strands of Felix's hair through his fingers.

"I understand if you do hate me."

Felix swallowed, his throat dry as his stomach lurched. At any point in the past three days, he could have been hurt worse. Instead, the man Felix had once been friends with, had done nothing but held him.

The hand in his hair stilled, Sylvain drawing it away.

"I would do it a thousand times over, if it meant saving you, Felix."

Felix closed his eyes, drawing in a breath. He looked up at Sylvain, then, eyes blurry. The man turned to look at him, his eyes sad before he moved down, drawing Felix's chin up.

He kissed him, letting out a breath. "I'm sorry."

Felix closed his eyes, the sobs wracking through him as the pain slowly consumed him, each tendon strained. Sylvain tilted his head, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"But, you'll be ever so lovely, won't you?"


End file.
